東方: Revered Reverend of Illustrated Imprisonment
by Pergold
Summary: Things have been uneventful in Gensokyo, the only two recent incidents have been minor. But when a mysterious stout gentlemen arrives in Gensokyo. Things take a turn for the worst, captured during a party, Reimu and her friends must escape the Island of Sodor. To this, they will have to stop Rev. Wilbert Awdry and Sir Topham Hatt's plans.
1. Our Girls Wait Warmly

It was a lovely day in Gensokyo. The fairies were out playing, magicians are brewing, the onis were drinking, and Reimu was outside tending to her shrine.

The Hakurei Shrine never really got any donations, but she did get money from the adaptations of the various incidents she had helped to solve. Even with the money from the games and merchandise, and even the dirty doujins, her shrine still had chipping paint and the main structure having slight patchwork on the walls. But Reimu still worked, even if no one would come to her shrine, that was when Marisa arrived.

"Hello, Reimu!" said Marisa.

"Hi, Marisa." replied Reimu.

The magician, Marisa Kirisame was a friend of Reimu's. The two always worked together, no matter how intense the incident keep getting.

"Tending to your shrine, I see."

Reimu stopped cleaning, "Yes, why did you make that observation?"

"I was only trying to make conversation."

"Right. Borrowed anything good?" asked Reimu, 'borrowing' being a euphemism for Marisa's kleptomania.

"Nothing."

Reimu groaned, "There's nothing going on!"

"Tell me about it." said Marisa.

"We haven't had an incident in weeks!" said Reimu.

"What about that one five days ago."

"That was only a minor incident! Cirno could have solved that one."

"Or what about that one with Sakuya and those 72 vi-"

"Marisa." said Reimu darkly, "I don't want to talk about _that one_."

"But Eirin had to surgically remove-"

" _That's enough, Marisa_!" said Reimu.

The two talked about the lack of incidents, Reimu was so busy complaining, that she didn't see that someone had came to her shrine. The person that came to her shrine was a stout gentleman, with dress shoes, gray pants, a yellow waist coat, with a black top hat and over coat, which had two things called tails.

"Excuse me!" said the smartly dressed gentleman.

Reimu turned her head and she saw him, she immediately went over to him.

"What do you, uh, need?" asked Reimu, excitedly.

"What kind of place is this?" asked the gentleman.

"Its my shrine."

"A shrine? Funny. It doesn't look like any shrine I've seen." replied the gentleman, "I heard you keep the peace here."

"Yes. I do." said Reimu.

"That's good. I never liked any confusion or delay."

The stout gentleman slipped several notes into Reimu's donation box and left.

"Confusion and delay?" said Marisa, confused.

Reimu was too busy to reply, she opened the donation box and grabbed the cash inside. But the notes looked strange, Marisa walked over and looked at the currency that Reimu had fanned out.

"That's strangest looking Yen I've ever seen."

"Its not Yen, its western currency."

The money had pictures of a female monarch, each note said "£50", there were ten notes in total.

"Whatever that is." began Marisa, "It looks like a lot of money."

Reimu was disappointed. She was given $500 in Pounds Stirling, a British currency. She put the money back in the box and put the lid on, she stormed into the shrine, cursing the gentleman.

"Reimu!" said Marisa, following her in.

"What, Marisa." said Reimu, angrily.

"I'm sure Yukari could trade that money in for some Yen." suggested Marisa.

"I don't know Marisa." replied Reimu, "I don't think that money is worth anything."

Marisa looked ahead, "She's probably right you know, _da ze_."

Reimu looked at the direction Marisa was looking and she looked at her, "Marisa? Who are you talking to?"

"It'd make sense if we were on TV."

The two's train of thought were disrupted by a knock at the shrine.

"I swear. If its that man in the top hat! I'll kill him!"

"I'll see who it is." said Marisa, walking out to the front entrance.

Marisa peered over the open door and saw Sakuya Izayoi. Marisa looked back inside and shouted, "Its only Sakuya."

"Good." called back Reimu.

"What's got her in a mood?" asked Sakuya.

"A fat man in a top hat showed up and gave her western currency." explained Marisa.

"Is it the kind with that queen on it?"

"Yes."

"I heard a rumor that its absolutely worthless."

"I know, I was telling the audience about it." said Marisa, in a matter-of-fact way.

Sakuya looked around, confused. "Where is there an audience?" she asked.

Marisa pointed at a corner, Sakuya still didn't understand. So instead of explaining, Marisa asked Sakuya a question, "How are you after you had _those_ inside of you."

"If you must know, sometimes I still feel like-"

"Don't say it!" yelled Reimu, "Or talk about it right in front of me!"

Reimu stepped outside and asked why Sakuya was here.

"I'm here to deliver an invitation from my mistress. She is holding a party and you two were invited."

"Beats doing nothing. Eh, Reimu?" said Marisa.

"Okay." said Reimu, suspicious of what Remilia might be up to.

"The party is happening tomorrow at noon, my mistress hopes that you'd make it." and with that, Sakuya left.

"Are you going?" asked Marisa.

"Remilia's up to something." said Reimu, happy that she might solve another youkai incident.


	2. The Fateful Party

A large amount of people came to the party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The fairy maids were distributing all sorts of appetizers to the guests, all of them directed by Sakuya Izayoi of course.

Reimu and Marisa came together, in case something should occur. Even the Yakumo's were there. Upon seeing Yukari, Reimu became sure that something is about to go down.

Remilia was entertaining some guests, when Reimu pulled her aside.

"What are you up to this time?" confronted Reimu.

"Nothing. I just wanted a party with those I know." said Remilia, calmly.

"Nothing! Your always up to something? What are you doing this time? Turning the leaves red!" accused Reimu.

"Don't be ridiculous, Reimu. I'm only holding a party, _just a party_." said Remilia.

"I remember that bikini party and we had a butt contest! That didn't go well!"

"Relax, Reimu, that was only a doujin! Those are non-canon anyway."

"It didn't feel 'non-canon' to me!"

Suddenly, Reimu saw someone at the corner of her eye. Someone familiar, she let go of Remilia and followed the figure. She walked over and saw it was the stout gentleman from earlier. He was wandering down the halls of the mansion. She followed him, she saw the man turn a corner. Then she walked to him and saw two men in blue hats and uniform.

"There's one of them!" said one.

"Let's get her!" shouted the other.

Reimu ran away, the two blue uniformed men chased after her. Reimu jumped into the air and flew to the top of the ceiling and turned around the corners of the many halls. It didn't take long before Reimu lost them.

"I must warn the others!" thought Reimu.

She returned to the main area where the guests were. She shouted as loud as she could, "There's men in blue clothes! We're in another dirty doujin!"

The guests panicked! Remilia was intrigued, but Sakuya how every was wary. The guest ran around aimlessly, some tried to leave out the main door, but that was mysteriously locked shut!

Soon, men in blue uniforms blocked every exit and closed in on the guests, herding them to the center of the room.

"Are you going to screw us?" asked Chen, who was scared.

"Your not going to touch any one of us! I won't let you do such dirty things to us!"

"You are so close, yet so wrong!" came a voice.

There, walking towards the center of the room, was the stout gentleman.

"I will never do such things to you. I have a wife you know!" he said.

"Then w-what are you going to do to us?!" said Reimu.

"You will soon find out."

Reimu walked backwards, until she bumped into somebody, before she could turn back and looked at who she bumped into. Something hit her on top of her head, she blacked out instantly. As she blacked out, she heard the slams of clubs and many, many screams.


	3. Reimu's Railway Reveal

Reimu regained consciousness. She opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a dark shed. Light peered through the windows, showing just enough for Reimu to see. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Reimu's body felt cold. She tried moving again, but she noticed that she didn't have arms or legs, but she could still see out.

"What has happened to me?" she thought.

Then all of a sudden, she felt her body begin to warm. She smelt fire, and she was about to scream "Fire!", when the shed doors opened. She now could move by herself. But instead of steps, there was a chuffing noise, like steam entering a piston and escaping out. She heard similar noises coming from beside her.

She then heard a voice, she recognized as Marisa's.

"Reimu?" she asked, surprised, "Why are you a steam engine?"

Reimu looked down at herself, instead of seeing her chest and feet, she had a running board and buffers. She rested on top of metal rails with wooden planks beneath her called 'ties'.

Marisa looked at Reimu, Reimu had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. Reimu had become an LBSCR E2 tank engine! Reimu looked at Marisa, she had four wheels, a saddle tank covering what had became her boiler with a protruding firebox, which Marisa could see out of. Marisa had become a saddle tank engine made from parts from Avonside and Hunslet.

Reimu looked at the others, she heard a scream. It had belonged to Aya Shameimaru.

"AH! What's happened to me?!" she said.

Reimu looked at Aya, she had become an LNER Gresley A1 Pacific, and had the number 4 written on her tender.

"Oh no, Yukari!" came a voice.

It was Yuyuko Saigyouji, she had become an LMS Stanier Class 5.

"What is it, Yuyuko?" said Yukari, who sounded the most calm.

Yukari herself was a Furness Railway K2 Larger Seagull. Reimu heard more voices and saw they had become engines. Fujiwara no Mokou had become a LY&R Class 28 with a leading pony truck. Keine Kamishirasawa had become a LNER J20 steam tram. Last but not least, was Sanae Kochiya, she had become a GWR 47xx pannier tank engine. The girls marveled and gasped at their new forms. The only one calm was Yukari who said, "At least we're not in one of those dirty doujins."

They heard someone clearing their throat. It wasn't any of them, they all looked right in front of them. It was the stout gentleman.

"What? What did you do you bastard!" said Reimu.

"You shall not call me a 'bastard', you shall call me by my name, Sir Topham Hatt! Fat Controller is fine, that I'll slide."

"Why did you do this to us? You Fat Controller!" said Sanae.

"HiT Entertainment stole the souls of my engines and I needed replacements. I came to Gensokyo and saw who I really needed. So I stole your souls and placed them in my engines. I even repainted them, to suit you." he said.

Sir Topham Hatt pointed at Reimu, Yukari, and Aya. "You three used to be blue with red stripes."

He directed his attention to Sanae, "You used to be Great Western green, now you wear a much muted version of the color."

Sanae's water tanks still read "GWR".

"Keine, you were brown. Yuyuko used to be green, and you Mokou..."

"Yes?" said Mokou.

"Your still red, but with thicker white lining! Sort of like Reimu over there."

"How do you know our names?" asked Reimu.

"That is for me to know and _you_ to find out." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Here are today's orders. Aya, you are our number 4, your my main express engine, you share the same class as the Flying Scotsman, so you can go pretty fast."

"Yes!" said Aya, now knowing that she could still go fast, something only a tengu would understand.

"Mokou, your my number 5. Your a mixed traffic engine, you'll pull either goods or passengers."

The Fat Controller continued to give orders, Yuyuko was on goods duties and covering the express for Aya. Yukari was to manage her own branchline and be the banking engine for a place known by the Fat Controller to be "Gordon's Hill". As for Reimu, Marisa, and Keine. They were going to be on the Ffarquar branchline. Reimu was told she had two of her very own coaches. Keine had her own coach as well, but Marisa didn't. The girls, or rather, engines, set off to conduct their work. They didn't know what town they were in, until Aya saw the name of the station she'd start her express.

"Tidmouth." she read, "What a strange name. Must be western." she thought.


	4. Sodor, Sacred Island

Reimu was coupled to her coaches. She was surprised to hear voices!

"Oh! Its Thomas! He's back from being gone for so long!" said one voice.

"I can see him! But why is he red, like James?" said the other voice.

"Who are you?!" shouted Reimu.

"Eek! Its another engine!" said the first voice.

"You want our names?" said the second, "I'm Annie and the coach behind me is Clarabel."

"Annie and Clarabel?" said Reimu, "Those are western names."

The two coaches were offended, "We're not American! We're British!"

"Sorry." said Reimu, quickly apologizing.

"So who are you then?" asked Annie.

"I'm Reimu."

"Reimu?" both coaches said, "What a strange name."

"Its not strange from where I come from." protested Reimu.

Reimu set off to the first station of what Sir Topham Hatt told her was her branchline. She waited at the first station and she asked Annie and Clarabel what this station was called.

"Its called Elsbridge!" they said, "Here is when we get a guaranteed connection with Henry."

"Who's Henry?" asked Reimu.

"Henry is the North Western Railway's number 4!" said Clarabel.

"Not anymore. Look!" said Reimu.

Puffing down the other line was Yuyuko with a line of coaches. She was out of breath and wanted to rest.

"Being a locomotive is so hard." she panted.

"You too fat, you need exorcise!" teased Reimu.

Annie and Clarabel looked at the LMS Class 5. The engine in question no longer had green paint with red stripes, but pale blue with black stripes.

"Your not Henry!" said Clarabel, indignantly.

Yuyuko was too out of breath to care. She heard the guard's whistle blow, and she started moving again.

"Who blew that whistle?" asked Reimu.

"That's the guard. He tells us when our passengers have boarded and that we're ready to go." said Annie.

"You have a lot to learn little Reimu." said Clarabel.

In all honesty, Reimu had indeed a lot to learn. 

Aya enjoyed rushing by the countryside, despite being turned into an engine. Aya was discovering what she had under her control. She could pump her pistons, toot her whistle (which made a "Poop! Poop!" noise that she liked), and even apply the brakes. She had passed a place called Wellsworth and her crew (she finds odd, since they ride inside of her, [not in the dirty way, they literally rode in a place meant for them called a "cab"]) told her that they were approaching a hill, this made Aya want to go even faster.

"Steady! We have speed limits to keep too!" warned her driver.

"Humph!" said Aya, "I'll go as fast as I want!"

Aya went up the hill, she could fell gradient in her frames but she continued to dart uphill. But she came over the summit too fast and now she's going even faster down the hill! Aya felt herself sway, so she applied the brakes to reduce her speed.

"That was close." she said, Aya nearly derailed. She approached Maron station and stopped for passengers to get on and off. Aya's driver uncoupled her from the train, so she could take on a drink of water.

"How much more do we have to go?" asked Aya.

"We'll probably have Cronk, Kildane, Crovan's Gate, Vicarstown, and then finally Barrow-In-Furness." her fireman replied.

Aya realized that there was such thing as going too fast. When she was done having her tender being refilled with water, she was recoupled to her train and she set off once more. 

Sanae didn't like being an engine at first, but when he noticed that she had a branchline that went by a beach. She began to reconsider her position. The sea breeze swirled her exhaust up into the air.

"We have had coasts like this in Gensokyo." she said.

"Never had a coast?" replied her driver.

"Yes, Gensokyo was very much inland, all we had was a lake and a river."

"How's the lake?"

"The lake's okay, but Remilia's mansion is there and Flandre may be out."

Sanae's driver didn't know who's she's talking about, but continued to talk himself, "Then how's the river?"

"The Sanzu is where dead bodies cross to get judged." said Sanae.

"This loco's loco." whispered the fireman.

"Hush! We can't hurt her feelings." replied the driver.

When Sanae reached Arlesburgh, she recognized a GWR 14xx tank engine.

"Kanako!" exclaimed Sanae.

"Its your fault we went to that party." said Kanako, darkly.

"But it wasn't my fault!" protested Sanae.

Kanako only growled at her, "Look at what they have done to Suwako!"

Sanae went down the line and at the end of Kanako's goods train was a GWR goods brake van, Suwako had become the brake van.

"Kanako, I don't like this." she said.

"See, Sanae! When we get back to our shrine, IF WE DO, I'm going to punish you hard!"

Sanae thought about her position, "Hmmm..." she mumbled, "What if we tried getting out?"

"What do you mean, Sanae?"

"I mean, The Fat Controller wants something out of us, so we should give it to him! Then just maybe, he'll turn us back into people again."

"Sanae." said Kanako, "Your a baka if this doesn't work."

"Right, Kanako!"

Suddenly, they heard something bash. Sanae looked out and saw that two Caledonian Class 812 were shunting trucks in the yard.

"Stop bumping us! Stop bumping us!" said the trucks.

"There's more coming! Should you misbehave!" that voice was unmistakably Yuugi's.

"I don't think the fat ass in the hat would like this." that voice belonged to Suika.

"Can you just call him by his preferred names? He might be watching us!" said Yuugi.

"Sorry, Suika."

Sanae went over a few lines to get closer to Yuugi and Suika.

"He got you too?" said Sanae.

"Yes. When we got beaten over, they had to drag me down and hold me so they could put me, in THIS!" said Yuugi.

"At least these wagon things behave. When I'm around." replied Suika.

Suika didn't know that the soul that used to reside in the engine's in now, once broke a rather spiteful brake van.

"We're called trucks!" said the troublesome trucks.

"I'll call you whatever I'd like to call you!" and with that Suika bumped the line of trucks hard.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" said the trucks.

Kanako blew her whistle, "I've got to go."

"See you later Kanako!" shouted Sanae.

Kanako didn't reply, she was too angry at Sanae to say "Bye." back to her. The trucks clanked and Suwako following by.

Yukari was never one to complain about things going wrong. In fact, she liked it, she considered it great fun. Yukari truddled down her own branchline which went from Wellsworth down to Brendam. She came down to the harbor at Brendam and saw a pillar of thick smoke. She rushed to see what the matter was. It was however, Hong Meiling, she had become a BR Class 17 diesel engine, a class prone to mechanical problems. This time, she overheated.

"Blast it!" she said, "My first day, and I've overheated again."

"Meiling?" asked Yukari, "Where did you come from?"

"The China Clay pits." said Meiling.

"I wonder if there's a connection?" alluded Yukari.

Meiling just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Remilia?" asked Yukari.

"The China Clay pits." said Meiling, "Can you take my next train back there?"

"Sure." said Yukari.

Yukari shunted Meiling to a siding and took the empty trucks to the China Clay pits. It didn't take long for Yukari to find Remilia and Flandre. They had both became Bagnall 0-4-0 Saddle Tank engines. The two were busy arguing.

"Those trucks are mine!" said Flandre.

"No sister! These are mine!" argued Remilia.

The two argued until they both charged to the same line of trucks, both sisters went over a set of points and the two derailed.

"I told you that these trucks are mine!" yelled Remilia.

"Those trucks were mine! Your the one who locked me in that basement for all those years!" shouted Flandre.

"I didn't!" lied Remilia.

"You did!" argued Flandre.

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You-"

"That's enough you two." said Yukari.

"But these trucks are-"

"Stuff it Remilia, those trucks are nobody's. Until you are brought back on those metal bars."

"Rails, Yukari." said Flandre, "They're called 'rails'."

"Well I'm going to rail you and your sister if you don't stop arguing!" said Yukari.

The argument ended and the two sisters brought back onto the rails. Yukari kept them in order, until later that day when Meiling came back. Yukari left to tend to his branchline.

Flandre looked sad, "What's the matter?" asked Remilia.

"When's Sakuya coming back?" said Flandre.

Sakuya however, was almost across the island in a place known as "Anopha Quarry", it was on Reimu's branchline. She worked with Keine, as both had sideplates and cowcatchers. While Keine was a J20, Sakuya was a BR Class 04. Sakuya was young and was now fill of her own ideas. She put Keines trucks in different places as an experiment.

"I want to play 'hunt the trucks' with you!" said Keine, fed up.

"I'm busy exploring my freedom, thank you very much!" replied Sakuya.

Sakuya was only half-right. She was free from being a servant to the Scarlet sisters, but now she is a servant to the Ffarquar Quarry Company. She was only allowed to go as far as her manager allowed. She beginning to get fed up with Keine.

"Keine's just a baka! She doesn't know what I'm going through!" complained Sakuya.

Her driver didn't care all that much, and the trucks played tricks on her. Bumping her forwards or holding her back by manipulating their brakes. There was an open road that the line between the quarry and the rest of the branchline crossed. Keine's driver would stop her at the top and halt the traffic at the road. Keine was then let to go down the line, using the trucks and the gradient to push her down and up. However Keine was busy later that day, so Sakuya had to take them. But she didn't know, or rather, her driver didn't know the method that Keine and her crew use. So they came down the line and stopped at the road. But when it was time for Sakuya to move again, she was stuck. The trucks were holding her back and her wheels slipped on the muddy track.

"Grrrrrr..." she growled.

Sand was applied and it still wasn't good. Keine had been called to tow her out.

"Serves you right for putting my trucks in places I don't want them to be." said Keine.

All what Sakuya did was sulk. She wanted to get back at Keine, so she made a plan.


	5. Yukari and Aya

It had been several days since the girls had become engines. They were getting used to their new bodies and life. Even learning British rail terminology. Like "trucks" or "Goods vans" or "Brake Van" or "Flatbed". Five of them were standing in a row in a shed. Yukari was about to leave for Wellsworth, when she heard Aya boast.

"You watch me this afternoon, little Yukari." said Aya, "As I rush by with the express, I'll be a splendid sight for you."

Aya went over the turntable and left, "Goodbye Yukari, watch me when I pull the express!"

Yukari was astonished, "Me?! Little?! Only a tengu would make a remark to such a powerful youkai as I."

"Yukari." said Reimu, "Your not a youkai anymore, your just a locomotive."

"I know that. Just when we turn back into-"

"I doubt it Yukari." said Reimu.

The only other engines still in the shed, where Marisa and Yuyuko, who could only agree with Reimu, but only sadly.

"I still have hope!" protested Yukari, but deep down, she knew that she may never become a youkai ever again.

Yukari spent the day getting her mind of her predicament by shunting trucks. It was fun to give them a bump and hear them go "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Oh!" as they banged together (they're trucks, not people, so put down that pen and stop drawing the Rule 34). Yukari would often forget about where Ran and Chen were by doing this. She took one truck and pushed it, she stopped and watched the truck bump into some other trucks and they too cried, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

She played with the truck until they were neatly organized into several neat trains. Yukari about to take one, when she heard the "Poop! Poop!" of Aya's whistle.

Instead of pulling nice coaches, she pulling a line of dirty trucks. What made them _even dirtier_ was the fact half of the consist was merchandise goods for a shop known as "Spencer's", and one van in particular was filled with raunchy Touhou manga.

"A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!" grumbled Aya, "The shame of it, the shame of it, the shame of it!"

She went slowly through with the truck clattering and banging (again, stop drawing) behind her (again, stop!). Yukari laughed and continued to work with the trucks until the stationmaster came to get her.

"Aya can't get up the hill. Yukari? Will you please push her please?" he said.

Yukari agreed and went to Gordon's Hill, which was up the mainline (literally and figuratively). They soon found Aya halfway up the hill and her driver and fireman were talking severely to her.

"Your not trying." they told her.

"I can't do it." said Aya, "The noisy trucks hold an engine back so. If they were coaches now – clean sensible things that come quietly – that would be different."

Yukari's driver came up.

"We've come to push." he said.

"No use at all." said Aya.

"You wait and see!"

They brought the train back down to the bottom of the hill. Yukari came up behind (No Rule 34! That's an order!) the brake van, she was ready to push.

"Peep! Peep! I'm ready!" said Yukari.

"Poop! Poop! No good." grumbled Aya.

The guard blew his whistle (Fine, go ahead! See if I care!) and they pulled and pushed as hard as they could.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" puffed Aya.

"I will do it! I will do it! I will do it!" puffed Yukari

"I can't do it! I will do it! I can't do it! I will do it! I can't do it I will do it!" they puffed together.

Yukari pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed, as hard as she ever could. But before she realized it, Aya found herself at the top of the hill.

"I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!" she said proudly, and forget all about Yukari pushing behind.

Aya didn't say thank you and went downhill so fast, that she didn't for another two stations. Yukari had pushed so hard, that when she got to the top of the hill, she was out of breath. Aya run on so fast that Yukari was left behind. The guard waved and waved, but Yukari couldn't catch up. Yukari stopped at the next station and had a long drink.

"Ungrateful tengu." she said.

Yukari was beginning to feel the limit of what her new body could do. Before, she was one of the strongest youkai around. Now, she seemed less powerful and more tired.

"Why do I feel so weak. I never had this feeling before." she said.

"Your an old design." the driver said, "Your kind were built at the turn of the century."

Yukari felt tired and breathless, "Is this...is this what old age feels." she thought.

She promised herself that she would no longer take her previous self for granted and that she should be lucky for being such a powerful youkai. But for now she is a powerless steam locomotive, an antiquated 4-4-0. In the time she rested, she wondered where Ran and Chen were. If they were here at all.


	6. Old Iron

A few days later, Mokou had to wait at Wellsworth till Yukari and her train came in. This made her cross, "Late again." she shouted.

Yukari only laughed nervously, and Mokou fumed away.

"Yukari is impossible!" grumbled Mokou to the others, "She clanks about like a lot of old iron and she so tired and slow she makes us wait."

Reimu and Marisa were indignant.

"Old iron?" they snorted, "SLOW! Why, Yukari could beat you in a race any day!"

"Really?!" said Mokou huffily, "I should like to see her do it."

The following morning, Mokou's driver did not feel well when he came to work.

"I'll manage." he said, but when they reached the top of Gordon's Hill, he could hardly stand.

The fireman drove the train to the next station. He spoke to the signalman, put the trucks into a siding, and uncoupled Mokou, ready for shunting. The fireman also helped the driver over to the station so he could be taken care of.

"Alright, now to find a relief man." thought the fireman.

Suddenly, the signalman shouted and the fireman turned around and saw Fujiwara no Mokou puffing away. He ran hard, but couldn't catch up. The fireman gave up and walked to the signalbox. The signalman was busy, "All traffic halted!" he announced at last.

"Up and down mainlines are clear for thirty miles and the inspector's coming."

The fireman wiped his face, "What happened?"

"Two Sodor Island Fansite members tried to steal No. 5, said something about 'Death to Touhou' or something. They were on the footplate, I distracted them by saying 'Look! There's Tornado!' and they tumbled off when No. 5 started and I shouted at them and they scattered."

"That ought to teach them not to mess with Pergold (TheThinMiko if your SiF) and his fanfic." said the fireman, breaking the fourth wall.

Both men jumped when the telephone rang; "Yes. He's here...Right, I'll tell him."

The signalman turned his attention to Mokou's fireman, "The inspector is coming at once on Yukari. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope."

The fireman knew that this wasn't the first time such a thing had happened and just simply nodded and agreed to the plan.

The fireman was ready and waiting when Yukari arrived. The inspector saw the pole and rope, "Good man! Jump in, we'll get him yet."

"No. 5 is a girl sir."

The fireman jumped into Yukari's cab, the inspector was stilled puzzled.

"Last time I checked, No. 5 is male and was called 'James'."

"No, No. 5 got a repaint and now its a female named, 'Mokou'."

"There's no time to argue!" said the driver, "We have an engine to catch."

"We'll catch her! We'll catch her!" puffed Yukari, crossing to the up line in hot pursuit.

Mokou laughed, "What a joke! What a joke!" she chuckled to herself.

Presently, she missed her driver's hand o the controls...Then she realized that no one was there.

"What shall I do?" he thought, she knew how to control herself, but she wanted to see a line, she decided not to yelp for help and to enjoy her newfound freedom.

"We're coming! We're coming."

Yukari was panting up behind with every once of steam she had. With a great effort, she caught up, and crept alongside. Slowly gaining until her smokebox were level with Mokou's buffer-beam.

"Don't stop me Yukari!" said Mokou.

"You have to!" replied Yukari.

"What for?"

"The mainline is only clear for so long!"

"I don't care if I crash. My bondage in this metal body, its no life for an immortal like me!" protested Mokou.

"Then you'll die!"

"From what I understand, dear Yukari. We can only be killed, if we were to be scrapped."

"We'll find a way to get out of this!" said Yukari.

The inspector crept alongside Yukari's boiler and was soon standing on Yukari's front, holding a noose of a rope in the crook of the shunter's pole.

"Steady, Yukari." he said.

He was trying to slip it over Mokou's buffer. The engines swayed and lurched. He tried again and again; more than once he nearly fell, but just saved himself.

At last - "Got her!" he shouted. He pulled the noose tight and came back to the cab safely.

Gently braking so as not to snap the rope. Yukari's driver checked the engine's speed, and Mokou's fireman scrambled across and took control. The engines puffed back side by side.

"So the 'old iron' caught you after all!" chuckled Yukari.

"Fuck you, Yukari. You old hag!" whispered Mokou, just loduly enough for Yukari to hear.

"Fuck you too, Mokou." replied Yukari, playfully.

The two stopped at the next station, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. He thanked the men warmly.

"A fine piece of work." he said.

"Mokou, you can have a rest, and then take your train. Yukari, you can go to Crovan's Gate to replace some of your worn parts."

"Thank you sir." said Yukari, she set off to Crovan's Gate at once.


	7. The Duke Enters, Yukari's Plan

Yukari stopped by the narrow gauge railway called the "Skarloey Railway". She saw the fairies had become the small engines that work it. Cirno was a Class C 0-4-2 Saddle Tank engine. Daiyousei was a Fletcher, Jennings, & Co Class Bb 0-4-2 Well Tank. Lily White and Lily Black had become a Kerr Stuart Tattoo 0-4-2ST and a Falcon Works 0-4-2T. They were busy talking about the previous life they had in Gensokyo.

However, there was an engine. This engine was different, he came out of the shed and yelled at the former fairies.

"Impudent scallywags!" he shouted, "Back in my day! Engines were seen and not heard."

"Shut up you hag!" said Cirno, rudely.

"You behavior! It will never suit his grace!"

Yukari was intrigued, "Hello!" she said to the old engine.

"Edward!" said the engine, "No, wait, your different."

"I know." said Yukari, "What's your name?"

"Duke, my name is Duke. These _engines_ used to be Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel! But now they have different paint and strange names like 'Cirno' and 'Daiyousei' and 'Sunny Milk'! Back in my day, we had reasonable names! Not this anime chink jap garbage!"

Yukari tried not to look offended, she asked why, of all engines, had Duke remained the way he was.

Duke sighed, "Its a sad story." he began.

"It all started when the creator of this island, passed away. His assets, us, where sold to an evil corporation named HiT Entertainment. They came one day and stole the souls of the other engines. They almost took my soul, but they said I was 'too old, and thus, unmarketable', so they left me here. Then one day, new souls where put into the engines. So now I have to put up with morons like Cirno!"

"Who's the creator?" asked Yukari.

"The creator!" said Duke, "Was Reverend Wilbert Awdry!"

"A reverend?" said Duke.

"It started as a story for his sick son. Then it snowballed. An accident on the Great Western Railway gave him powers, what's the word?"

"Youkai?" said Yukari.

"Youkai, _whatever_ , he created this island, he stole the souls from his parish and put them in his engines. He made stories and money off of our exploits!"

"So how do we get off this island? Do we have to do anything to the Fat Controller?"

"Yes and no. Yes, you can get off this island and be a person again. No, the Fat Controller is nothing more than a puppet for Wilbert."

Then Duke told Yukari what to do.

When Yukari returned to the sheds, she told the others her plan.

"You mean? We have to kill Awdry?!" exclaimed Aya.

"Its not the first time you-"

"Yukari, that was only a doujin." said Aya.

"But how do we kill Awdry? We don't have of our powers, we not youkai anymore, we're just a bunch of steam engines!" said Sanae.

"That were your wrong." said Yukari, "Railways have always had a level of danger to it. Runaways, hot boxes, frozen points. All it takes is the right circumstances."

"Then explain to me this, Yukari. How do we kill Awdry?" asked Reimu.

"Simple." and Yukari explained, "At the bottom of Gordon's Hill, Aya will stop and request a banker, me. Then the coach Awdry's in will be detached, and when Aya goes down the hill, the coach would runaway and will be diverted into a siding. Assuming the coaches are all locked, Awdry's trapped. Mokou will then pull a line of tar tankers and she'll use a loose coupling and the axle boxes will be cleaned of any lubricant. This will cause a hot box and it will catch fire. It will land into the same siding and KABOOM!"

Marisa asked Yukari why should they kill a beloved children's author, loved by many a rail enthusiast.

"We're in a Touhou fanfic Marisa! Having somebody beloved killed is at least a given at this point. Look! Even the readers are taking picks on which one of _us_ is going to die."

"I pick Sakuya." said Marisa.

Reimu glared at Marisa, and she in turn apologized quietly. Marisa, trying to turn attention away from her asked, "When does Awdry arrive?"

"Next week." said Yukari, "He always comes at that time."

"But what would we to distract the Fat Controller?" asked Yuyuko.

"I'll tell you that now." and Yukari explained even more of her plan.


	8. The Distraction

Reimu took her morning train as usual. She made sure not to be late, as Awdry would board Aya's express, and to ensure everything goes to plan. She has to distract Sir Topham Hatt. She left Annie and Clarabel at a station and went to a mine for some trucks. Long ago, miners digging for lead, had made tunnels under the ground. Though strong enough to hold up trucks, their roofs could not bear the weight of engines. Reimu was going to use this to her advantage, "Just the right place." she said, only to herself.

She laughed as she puffed along. She considered Yukari's plan carefully. Reimu had to push some empty trucks into one siding, and pull out full ones from another. Her driver stopped her, and the fireman went out to turn the points.

"Come on." waved the fireman, and they started.

The driver leaned out to see where they were going.

"Now!" said Reimu to herself, and bumping the the trucks fiercely, she jerked her driver off (No! NO! STOP IT! NO! Bad reader, bad!) the footplate.

"Hurrah!" laughed Reimu and she followed the trucks into the siding.

"Stupid fatty!" said Reimu as she passed the 'Danger!' board.

Her driver, unhurt, jumped up. "Look out!" he shouted.

The fireman tried to jump aboard and apply the brakes, but it was no good as she continued onward.

"Come back!" yelled the driver.

But before Reimu's crew could do anything, there was a rumbling and the rails quivered. The ballast slipped away and the rails sagged and broke.

"Danmaku and spell cards!" said Reimu, "I'm sunk!" - and she was!

Reimu could just see out of the hole, but she couldn't move.

"Oh dear!" she said sarcastically, "I am a silly miko!"

"And a very naughty one too." said a voice behind her, "I saw you."

Reimu tried stalling the Fat Controller as many stupid questions as she could think of, most of them originated from Cirno. But to her surprise! Sir Topham Hatt countered each idiotic question with a well thought out answer. He tried to divert attention back to Reimu and said "We can't lift you out with a crane, the ground's not firm enough."

"Like Yuugi's butt?"

"Yes like Yuugi's butt-" the Fat Controller stopped talking, he realized that he was had!

Reimu was laughing, "Hah! Hah! Very funny, Reimu! Your going to make me late for my important meeting with Mr. Awdry." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Reimu continued replying Sir Topham Hatt's words with wry raillery of the other Touhou girls. She was getting increasingly ribald and started to make rude jokes about Komachi's breast size.

"That's enough!" said Sir Topham Hatt sternly, "If you don't stop! I will leave you in that hole for always and always and-"

Sir Topham Hatt was disrupted by a message that was sent to him.

"Just get her out of the damn hole." he said, "I've a got an issue at the Ballahoo tunnels."

And with that, Sir Topham Hatt Left.

There was a poem, a poem that inspired Yuyuko's actions. It went something like "There once was an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel and wouldn't come out again."

That engine's name was Henry, and it was raining then. But this time, it was Yuyuko and the sun was shining. She stopped inside a tunnel and her crew were arguing with her and they were getting nowhere. The passengers all got out and Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"What's your excuse." she grumbled.

"The...uh...sun! Yes! The sun! The sun will ruin my lovely pale blue and black stripes!"

"Bullshit." said Sir Topham Hatt, he was cross.

"We will pull you out!" he said.

The passengers all grabbed a rope that was tied to Yuyuko's front and they all pulled. They pulled and pulled and pulled, yet Yuyuko stayed in the tunnel. Sir Topham Hatt wanted to get his rage out in a tactful manner and volunteered to pull, despite his 'warnings from the doctor'. They pulled again, this time with the Fat Controller's help. They pulled so hard that the rope snapped and everybody fell right on their bottoms.

Sir Topham Hatt rubbed his sore ass, and suggested that they push Yuyuko instead. The shimmied down the tunnel to the other end and they all press their hands on the rear coach and on each other (In the intimate kind your thinking of, you dirty reader!). They pushed and pushed and pushed, Sir Topham Hatt's weight and anger pushed hard against Yuyuko. So much in fact, that she had to apply her brakes to keep from moving. So yes, she stayed in the tunnel.

The Fat Controller had one more trick up his sleeve, he stepped right in front of Yuyuko and pulled out a comic from his coat pocket.

"What are you going to do this time?" asked Yuyuko.

"I'm going to read you one of those dirty comics you starred in." said Sir Topham Hatt darkly.

"I don't know what your talking about!" said Yuyuko, she was beginning to blush.

"Does 'Hakuginmokusei' sound familiar?"

Yuyuko stopped being indignant was now trying to stop Sir Topham Hatt from reading the dirty doujin.

"This one is titled: 'Onegai Yuyuko-sama'." and Sir Topham Hatt began to read the dirty _english translated_ doujin.

The passengers rushed back into the coaches upon Sir Topham Hatt showing the first few pictures to Yuyuko, he read on and on despite her protests.

"No! No! No! Stop it!" she said, "That's lewd of you to say that in front of me!"

"I will stop, when you start."

Yuyuko became nauseated and just as Sir Topham Hatt showed a picture with her 'dirty' hair and her using a hairbrush. Yuyuko gagged and threw up boiler sludge all over Sir Topham Hatt.

"Tisk! Tisk! What a naughty engine." said Sir Topham Hatt, coldly.

Yuyuko was now crying, tears streaked down her cheek. "Fine! I'll tell you why I stopped!" she sobbed.

"Is it because of your paint in the sun?" said Sir Topham Hatt, intrigued.

Yuyuko was talking and crying at the same time, the only words The Fat Controller could hear was "You", "us", "freedom", "Gensokyo", and "Awdry".

Sir Topham Hatt stopped to think and interpret what Yuyuko is trying to say, that's when he remembered something.

"Oh thanks for reminding me! I have to meet Mr. Awdry!" Sir Topham Hatt rushed out to his car, that's when one of his guards stopped him.

"Sir. Word just got out that Awdry's train just left."

"Damn it!" said Sir Topham Hatt loudly.

Yukari's plan had worked!


	9. The Sacrifice

Yukari was waiting for Aya to stop by and request a banker. Yukari was standing by patiently when she say two diesel stop by. One was a BR Class 28 Co-Bo and the other was a BR Class 35 'Hymek'.

"I'm tired, Ran-shama." said the Hymek.

"Me too." said the Co-Bo.

Yukari immediately perked up, "Ran! Chen! Your here!"

"Yukari-sama!" said Ran, "Why are you so old looking?"

"The Fat in the Hatt made me like this."

The three engines talked about their time or rather, time left, of being on the railway. They conversed and talked about the things they have done.

Then Aya stopped, "Yukari! I need a _banker_." she said, winking.

"Yes. I will _help_." Yukari promised her crew a bribe if they uncoupled Awdry's coach, which happened to be the last one.

Yukari pushed the loose coach and Aya uphill. It was easy for Aya, and she was soon zooming down the other side. As the plan dictates, the uncoupled coach rolled down the hill, not too far behind. The signalman switched the runaway coach to a siding, just as Yukari had planned. Yukari waited at the top of the hill, when she heard Mokou's whistle. She then heard the screeching of bare metal rubbing against one another. She had told Mokou to not get a brake van. The axle boxes were already smoldering and the coupling connecting the train to the engine was old and rusty.

Mokou trundled up the hill, "Yukari! I'm ready!"

"Great, stop at the summit, I want you to jerk the coupling as hard as you can." said Yukari.

Mokou did so and the coupling snapped. The tar wagons went down the hill, much too fast for the signalman at the bottom to act. The axle boxes were now on fire and were burning off any remaining grease.

Wilbert Awdry felt a bump and he put down his newspaper.

"What is going on this railway of mine?" he wondered.

He looked out the window and saw that his train had stopped on a siding.

"I was told this was the express! Guard! Why did we stop!" he got out of his seat and walked down to the guard's compartment, and saw that no one was there.

That's when he smelt the fire, he ran to the doors, but every one was locked. He banged the window in frustration.

"Blast! Its those new soul Stephen found for my engines! Well if writing got me into this mess, I shall write my way out!"

"Why haven't the train exploded yet?" asked Yukari.

Ran and Chen were right behind her on top of the hill. "I don't know Yukari-sama?"

That when it hit her, "Ran! Awdry's trying to write himself free!"

They couldn't do anything at this point. But then she heard the sounds of Sakuya and Reimu arguing.

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it!" said Sakuya.

"You will not, you'll die! You will not, you'll die! You will not, you'll die!" puffed Reimu.

Sakuya stopped at the top of the hill and gulpped.

"Yukari, Reimu. If I don't come back, tell my mistress, it was a pleasure to work with her and to be her head maid."

"No, don't!" protested Reimu.

But it was too late, the troublesome trucks bumped Sakuya down the hill. They pushed her down and Sakuya went faster and faster. She closed her eyes and saw her life flash before her eyes. Everything from her childhood, to the events of Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, to that fateful party. She opened her eyes as she got close, she screamed and blasted her horn as loudly as she could.

Wilbert had just rewritten the plot so the doors could be unlocked and he jumped out. He heard the ever deafening horns and he turned towards its direction. He was about to write "Luckily, no one was hurt." when suddenly, everybody was hurt. Wilbert's human self may have died long ago, but his youkai self. The self that powered Sodor's existance. Had now suddenly died, so did Sakuya and her driver. Sir Topham Hatt ran out to the explosion screaming "NOOOO!", but he was bludgeoned by one of Sakuya's sideplates and died upon impact.

Yukari and Reimu watched the conflagration from the top of the hill.

"Nooooo...Sakuya, no!" sobbed Reimu.

"She was a good maid." said Yukari.

Ran and Chen cheered as he four engines watched. But they all soon felt weird. The scenery changed, first from simple black and white lines to a simplistic artstyle. The scenery began rapidly changing from one illustration to the next, time getting more and more consistent and detailed. The land soon looked a model and the girls were model trains themselves. Then it all became simple drawing again. The world spun around them, faster and faster. Sodor had begun to disintegrate. A voice boomed from the heavens, "You have messed with the natural order!"

The world spun and spun, and was slowly but surely, fading to white. Suddenly, everything stopped, and Reimu whited out.


	10. Miko's Matrix: Line's End

Reimu woke up, she had regained her human body and was able to walk and grab things again. She was most excited to not be an engine anymore. Reimu walked around, it was dark, the sky was a jet black. The only thing that was in this void was a track and trackbed. Rails and ties went on for oblivion.

Reimu walked, faster and faster, then she was jogging. She then found herself running. She broke out into a fast flight and was zooming above the track. Reimu then slammed right into a big building. She landed with a thud and looked up at the building's signage, it read "National Railway Museum".

She walked inside and saw a grand room, filled with steam locomotives. They were red and green and brown and blue, all seemed to be a useful crew.

The engines had faces and they looked to be sleeping. Then, one by one, the engines dissolved and in their place were human bodies. They woke up, one was a young man, dressed in blue.

"You did it!" he yelled.

"Thomas? What are you talking about-" the old man stopped talking.

"Edward! This girl! She saved us!"

"She did what?" said a thin man in green.

"She saved us!"

The men, all dressed in the livery of their railway counterparts all stood up and asked who saved them.

"But I didn't save you!" said Reimu, "Yukari did!"

"I don't care who saved us!" said a man in brown.

"Don't worreh lil' lassie." said a Scottish man.

"We are all so grateful." said a large haughty man.

"You broke the curse!" said Thomas.

Suddenly, a gap opened, Yukari came and told everybody to get inside. The National Railway Museum began to collapse and everybody got inside Yukari's gap (Fine, whatever). Reimu was the last to enter and a steel beam nearly missed her.

Everybody, walked through Yukari Yakumo's gap space, as the eyes in its purple sky watch down from above.

"Thomas, I don't like this place."

"Percy, it'd be alright."

Soon, Yukari told everybody to enter another gap. Just as Reimu entered with everybody else, she blacked out.


	11. The Nightmare Ends

Reimu Hakurei woke up in her futon, inside her shrine. She was gasping hard and rapid. She felt herself all over and she laughed in relief.

"I'm not an engine anymore! I'm not an engine anymore! I'm not...I'll have to break this habit of repeating myself." she said gleefully.

She walked out of the shrine building and saw that the shrine was in disarray. Leaves and dirt was all over the pathway, water had collected in the donation box. Reimu was scarred to look inside, "Are the pounds, still there?"

She opened the box and saw the 10 notes of British currency still in there. "It wasn't a dream." said Reimu, her voice as flat as a loli's chest.

She picked up the bills and they disintegrated into gold colored dust and the wind blew it away. Reimu stood there for what felt like ages and soon set to cleaning up her shrine. It had been a half hour of sweeping until Marisa arrived. She was unnaturally quiet and only watched Reimu sweep. The sound of the brushing broom was the only sound that was heard, Marisa plucked up courage and said "It wasn't a dream? Wasn't it?"

Reimu stopped and starred out into the valley, "I wish it was just that, a dream."

"I hope the hakutaku eats the history of what had happened." said Marisa.

"Marisa." said Reimu.

"Reimu?" replied Marisa.

"I don't want to ever go through that experience ever again, I'd rather be in a dirty doujin. The kind were I got defeated by some hoodlums and they...they... _did things_ , they even drugged me Marisa."

"I know, I read it."

Reimu was reeling from her experience as an LBSCR E2. Marisa was trying to console her friend. But they heard the sound of footsteps approach the shrine. The footsteps grew louder and louder until they saw who was walking towards them.

One was an old man with white hair and a bushy handlebar mustache, he was dressed as if he was a noble, medals adorn his chest. Behind him were two other men, though much younger, they still appeared quite mature.

"What are you doing here you old man?"

The old man appeared offended, "Impudent scallywag! Calling me that would never suit his grace!" he continued, "Back in my day! People were-

"Seen and not heard grandpuff, we know." said the two other men.

"Who are you?" asked Reimu.

"I'm Duke. I'm sure Yukari told you about me, I was the one to tell her how to escape Sodor." he said.

"And who are your friends." asked Marisa.

"I'm Peter Sam." said the man in green.

"I'm Sir Handel." said the man in blue.

"For you services in helping us escape our prison. I'm giving a grand donation to your shrine." said Duke.

"If your giving me Pounds Stirling, then your out of your mind!" cried Reimu.

"No. I'm giving the gifts of my homeland's empire."

Peter Sam and Sir Handel snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Duke.

"Britian doesn't have an empire anymore!" they both said.

Duke turned back to Reimu, "Anyway, I'm leaving you materials from our _former_ empire."

Duke snapped his fingers and the two other men went down and brought up gifts for Reimu. These included: Silk from Hong Kong, cotton and opium from India, gems from South Africa, gold from Sudan, oil from Palestine, alcohol from Ireland, slate from Wales, more alcohol from Scotland, spices from the West Indies, jewelry from Egypt, and tea, lots of tea.

"This is so kind of you, Duke." said Reimu, in total disbelief of what had just happened.

"Now, something from me." said Duke, "Since her majesty isn't here, I'll have to do it."

Duke told Reimu to kneel down, despite Marisa's protests. Duke pulled out a saber from his side holster and held the flat side down. He placed the saber on Reimu's shoulders, first on the left, then on the right. Duke said "I knight thee Lady Reimu Hakurei, house-"

"Shrine, grandpuff." corrected Peter Sam.

"-Shrine of Hakurei."

"How Reimu?" said Marisa, "How did you got a knighthood? Here? In of all places, Gensokyo?"

"I don't know Marisa." said Reimu.

Suddenly! Reimu remembered something,"Hold on! I have to see if Sakuya's alright!"

Reimu set off at once to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Reimu arrived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She wandered the halls, calling Sakuya's name.

"Sakuya!" she yelled, "Sakuya!"

Reimu got increasingly worried and sad, minutes passed and she still called out for Sakuya. She soon stopped, and dropped down to the floor.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no...Sakuya's dead!"

Remilia saw Reimu and approached her. "What do you want?" said Remilia.

"Is Sakuya here?"

Remilia paused dramatically, she sat down on the floor with Reimu and told her as plain as beige and Cheerios, "Sakuya is dead. I didn't find her in her quarters, the thing I have found is her watch and her knives."

Reimu and Remilia grieved together, until Hong Meiling walked in, "Remilia, this woman is here to see you."

Then walked in a young girl, she had black hair, a t-shirt that read "F.Q.R." and a skirt that had the design of a black and yellow warning panel.

"Who are you?" asked Remilia.

"I'm Mavis." said the girl, "Sorry about your head maid."

"Its alright. Why are you here?"

"I came to get a job. I heard that you were missing a head maid, and so, here I am."

"Have any experiences? Any references?"

"I used to work in a quarry. No references I'm afraid, they all disappeared with the rest of Sodor."

"You start today." said Remilia, "Say? Did you have a last name?"

"I don't remember mine."

Remilia stopped to think, "How about I give you the namesake of Izayoi."

"That sounds like a great last name!"

"Mavis Izayoi?" said Reimu, confused, "That seems to me like an odd name."

"It doesn't matter Reimu! I have a new head maid now. Mavis, get me a glass of Type B."

"Right, mistress." said Mavis and she walked away.

"I hope she learns how to be Sakuya. Time manipulation and everything."

"I don't think we can replace Sakuya." said Reimu.

"I think we should have services, in her memory."

"That's sounds like a great idea, Remilia."

"Thanks."

For the first time ever, Reimu was no longer suspect of Remilia. They for once had agreed to be friends and to help out with each other. Even with the issue of the new people that Gensokyo suddenly has.


	12. The Saved, Where are They?

The souls that had been freed from their railway prison on Sodor have all now resided in Gensokyo. Thomas, Percy, and Toby have all gone into business in the Human Village, word is they are in the transport business (ironic, I know). Edward, Boco, and Bear, all live together, living out their lives in retirement. Henry lives at Eientei, his health history had given him in interest in medicine and is Eirin Yagokoro's apprentice. Donald and Douglas now live among the oni, while they aren't as strong, they can be just as drunk and just as rowdy. Gordon's fascination with speed lead him to live on Youkai Mountain, often coming up with ways to be as fast, if not faster, than the Tengu. Bill and Ben hang out with the fairies, often causing their own brand of mischief. James used to help with Keine, but his narcissistic, self-absorbed personality often clashed and Keine kicked him out. Montague and Oliver live close to the Youkai Mountain, Montague is still referred to as "Duck" because of the way he walks.

Mavis works as the new head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she is young and full of her own ideas, often ordering the other fairy maids to rearrange things. This would often clash with Remilia, who wanted things where she wants them, when she wants them.

Sir Handel (Who has chosen the first name of Falcon), and Peter Sam live with Duke, they all reside in the Prismriver Manor. They did a great deal of work fixing the place up. They even made a studio for the Prismriver Sisters to record their music. Duke would often court Yukari Yakumo, the idea of them dating would often disgust Peter Sam, Sir Handel, and even Ran.

The rest of those freed have scattered throughout Gensokyo and bordering territories, like Higan and Former Hell.

Reimu has sold the gold, gems, oil, and opium (which she did carefully as not to ruin her image), so she could fix up her shrine which no longer looks so decrepit. The people freed from Wilbert Awdry would visit Reimu, but they only donated what they had, which often upset Reimu as this meant more useless Pounds Stirling, instead of the much more useful Yen. Its still pretty uneventful here in Gensokyo, but Reimu now appreciates the quiet, knowing that the last time she took it for granted, a fat man in a top hat put her into the body of a tank engine.

But something eventful might happen here in Gensokyo again, it may not today nor would it be tomorrow. But someday, something will happen. A man with a vendetta will see to that...


End file.
